


Hands All Over

by rockethop



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethop/pseuds/rockethop
Summary: The first time that Leslie had noticed Ben’s hands was shortly after they first met. His long fingers were wrapped around his padfolio, gripping it tightly with agitation.She despised them.But now?Now Leslie found herself with her back pressed against her husband’s t-shirt-clad chest, knees bent, the balls of her feet pressing into the mattress.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a master list of one-word prompts that I found on Tumblr in an attempt to overcome my writer's block. The first one was "hands". The title comes from a song by the same name by Maroon 5.
> 
> I want to thank niseag for beta reading for me!! It's much appreciated!

The first time that Leslie had noticed Ben’s hands was shortly after they first met. His long fingers were wrapped around his padfolio, gripping it tightly with agitation.

She despised them.

She hated the way they effortlessly flipped pages while analyzing the budget, hated how they crossed out entire departments in red ink, hated the way they supported his chin as his eyes bore into her, searching for a weakness to exploit in their game of financial hardball.

But now?

Now Leslie found herself with her back pressed against her husband’s t-shirt-clad chest, knees bent, the balls of her feet pressing into the mattress.

They’d been watching a historical documentary about the Tudor monarchies and Ben’s hands had been trailing her skin absentmindedly. It had begun innocuous enough – his thumb brushing rhythmically along her bicep as he embraced her in his crossed arms – but his ministrations graduated from a simple display of affection to fidgeting with the hem of her sweater to idly resting the nail of his index finger under the waistband of her pajama shorts. He’d taken his time and had done it so seamlessly that he’d got away with it.

_Nearly_ got away with it.

“Ben.”

“Shh.” He shushed her and drew her closer to his chest, resting his wrists above her hip bones.

Leslie leaned her head back to rest in the crook of Ben’s neck and pressed her forehead to his warm skin. She placed her palms on the backs of his rough hands and laced their fingers together. “Ben.”

“Hm?” Came his gruff response. He’d begun to toy with the ends of the ribbon drawstrings of her shorts which were tied into a small bow.

“I know what you’re doing, Benjamin.”

Ben hummed and dismissed her.

“Ben.” She drew out each letter. She’d begun to pout when she’d caught herself and returned to what Leslie hoped was a blasé expression.

Ben’s hands stilled and Leslie huffed indignantly at the cease of activity.

_Alright, fine_.

She angled her lips up and pressed them against the lower side of his jaw, taking his skin between her teeth and sucking gently. Her hands staggered in their path to Ben’s outer thighs that were currently straddling her before she ground her hips against his. To her dismay, he remained stoic throughout the process.

“ _Ben_ ,” she whined. “Babe.” She made to push her hand into his hair, but her wedding ring socked him in the jaw in her haste.

“Ow! Geez.”

Leslie’s eyes flitted closed, her hushed voice coarse behind clenched teeth, “Wyatt, I swear to god, if you don’t put your hands on me,” she grabbed them with an uncharacteristic gentleness and pressed them to the small patch of her exposed stomach as if in demonstration, “I’ll get up and finish what you started – alone.”

Her husband sat quietly as if in contemplation. “Your vibe’s in my nightstand if you need help.”

She groaned. “You have an aroused woman in your bed and you’re not in the least interested?” Leslie tried to use the mattress as leverage to brush against Ben but he restrained her with ease.

His chest contracted beneath her with his huff of laughter. “What’s the magic word?” He’d found this entirely too amusing.

Leslie scoffed in protest. They’d been attempting to instill manners in their two-year-olds and the phrase that had rapidly become part of her own vernacular was now being weaponized against her.

“I’m not saying that. No sir.”

“Okay.” Ben replied. His voice was resigned, but his hands remained firmly on her hips.

A moment passed before she felt the rumble of his throat against her ear.

“It’s so easy, Les. Just one, simple word.”

Her jaw clenched and a tightness rose in her chest.

Ben’s fingers trailed down to play with the stitched fabric resting on her thighs. “Leslie, do you want me to take these off?”

She inwardly cursed at herself for the whimper that involuntarily rose from the back of her throat. “Yes.” Ben’s hand rose to her lower stomach and held one end of the drawstring taught in his fingers, waiting. Leslie forcefully exhaled before adding, “Please.”

The tie unraveled in one swift motion and her husband was pushing the fabric past her hips and over her bent knees before tossing the shorts to the floor. One of his hands roamed her inner thighs while the other palmed her stomach to prevent her from raising her hips.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

Leslie rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to the protruding skin of Ben’s adam's apple before releasing a guttural sigh and his hands inched closer to her center.

He paused. “Yes?”

“Yes, please.”

His hand dipped between her thighs and trailed over the slickness he found there and up to her clit.

“Fuck, Les.” With her face pressed against his neck, he was able to feel her eyelids twitch and her eyelids roll towards the back of her head. “Hold on, don’t move.”

“What?”

Ben didn’t answer and she heard the sound of the nightstand drawer gently rolling on its metal track as it opened. A soft click came from her right followed by a faint mechanical buzzing.

Leslie gently pushed his wrist away.

“No?”

“Not just yet. I want your hands right now.” She giggled slightly as Ben turned the device off and set it off to the side. ”God, I fucking love your hands.”


End file.
